


Ojek Payung

by Shenank



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenank/pseuds/Shenank
Summary: “Jika hari turun hujan, maukah kau berbagi payung bersamaku lagi?”





	Ojek Payung

**Author's Note:**

> Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki 
> 
> Hmph. Akhirnya nulis okikagu juga :"""))))

Edo kembali diguyur hujan.

Suara gemuruh petir dan air yang menabrak tiap bagian dari atap bangunan besar ini terdengar semakin nyaring. Sougo menengokkan kepalanya ke atas langit kelabu yang masih menurunkan tetesan-tetesan air dalam jumlah yang besar. Angin mulai berhembus pelan dan suhu udara semakin menurun. Pemuda itu merapatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada ketika dingin mulai menyerang tubuhnya. Matanya mengerjap malas sembari menatap kosong ke arah jalanan dimana puluhan orang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh dari derasnya air hujan.

Hujan seperti ini kerap kali membuat suasana hatinya buruk. Barangkali karena hujan turun di saat Sougo sedang berada di luar bukan di rumah. Atau barangkali karena hujan turun di hari liburnya? Yah, yang manapun itu sama-sama membuat Sougo kesal.

Adapun sang pembawa sial—Hijikata Toshirou, orang itu sedang berada di toilet untuk menangis berjam-jam karena film yang baru selesai ditontonnya. Ia meminta Sougo untuk membeli tiket film yang sama untuk mereka tonton kembali setelah dia selesai dari toilet—yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah Sougo lakukan. Pemuda itu bahkan belum melupakan perasaan ingin melubangi kepala Hijikata dengan bazooka ketika wakil kapten Shinsengumi itu malah terisak-isak dramatis di tengah film yang sedang mereka tonton di dalam bioskop. Sougo pun berniat meninggalkan Hijikata sendirian, tapi sialnya dia malah terjebak hujan deras seperti ini.

“Payung, payung! Siapa yang butuh ojek payung!”

Suara cempreng seorang gadis yang terdengar sangat familiar itu menyentakkan lamunan Sougo. Tanpa sadar, kakinya melangkah untuk mencari-cari dimana suara tersebut berasal. Riuh ramai orang-orang di depannya sedikit membuat Sougo kesulitan berjalan. Beruntung hal itu tidak memakan waktu yang lama. Karena ia sudah berada tepat di belakang si pemilik suara tersebut.

Yorozuya sepertinya sedang mencari peruntungan dengan menawarkan diri sebagai ojek payung di hari berhujan ini. Sougo melirik ke arah gadis berbaju cheongsam berwarna merah menyala yang tengah memainkan payung berwarna ungu. Gadis itu berjongkok membelakanginya hingga sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Sougo. Tak jauh darinya, tampak Shinpachi dan Gintoki yang juga tengah menawarkan payung pada beberapa orang yang lewat. Mereka terlihat bekerja keras, sedangkan gadis bernama Kagura ini malah terlihat malas-malasan di sini. Sougo mencondongkan tubuhnya. Ia berpikir untuk memberi sedikit pelajaran pada Kagura.

“OIIII!!” Sougo berteriak keras tepat di telinga Kagura sampai-sampai gadis Yorozuya itu terjengkang ke depan saking terkejutnya.

Kagura bangkit dengan cepat, memutar tubuhnya dan berniat membalas berlipat-lipat teriakkan orang kurang ajar tersebut. Sampai ia bertatap muka dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui seumur hidupnya.

“SADIS!” desis Kagura. “SEDANG APA KAU DI SINI, HAH?!” Kagura melayangkan tendangan keras yang dengan mudah dihindari oleh Sougo.

“Bukan urusanmu,” jawab Sougo datar. “Yang lebih penting lagi, antar aku sampai halte bus. Kau punya payung kan?”

“Che! Kenapa juga aku harus mengantarmu segala?” kata Kagura sengit, melipat tangan di depan dada.

Sougo menghela nafas.

“Ada apa, Kagura- _chan_?” Shinpachi datang menghampiri karena terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah Kagura. Ia cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang di samping gadis rakus tersebut. “Okita- _san_?”

Kagura berkacak pinggang. “Shinpachi, katanya orang payah ini minta diantar menggunakan payung sampai halte bus.”

Shinpachi memiringkan kepalanya. “Kalau begitu antar saja.” balasnya enteng.

“HAH?! KENAPA AKU? AKU TIDAK MAU MENGANTARKAN ORANG SADIS INI!” Kagura berteriak keras sembari menunjuk Sougo.

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah depan, Gintoki berlari ke arah mereka dan langsung menjitak kepala Kagura dengan keras.

“Dasar bodoh! Sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau jangan pilih-pilih pelanggan! Siapapun orangnya, yang penting dia punya uang! Mau tua, muda, kaya, miskin, cantik atau kurang cantik, kau tidak boleh pilih-pilih! Atau kau akan jadi bujangan seumur hidupmu!” bentaknya.

“Gin- _san,_ jangan curhat soal masalah pribadimu di sini,” bisik Shinpachi.

Kagura mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Ia masih sibuk menggerutu tidak terima.

“Tapi Gin- _chan,_ aku tidak mau berbagi payung dengan si payah ini. Lebih baik dia gunakan karung bekas saja untuk menutupi kepalanya yang kosong!” ujar Kagura dengan nada mencibir.

“Dasar bodoh!” Gintoki kembali menjitak kepala Kagura setelah melihat Sougo mengeluarkan dompet dari balik bajunya. “Mana mungkin kita membiarkan Okita- _kun_ pilek karena hujan-hujanan! Tugas polisi itu berat. Dan mereka harus selalu dalam kondisi yang prima setiap saat!”

“Nak, bisa antar nenek sampai ke seberang jalan sana?”

Tiba-tiba seorang nenek-nenek yang tampak sangat renta, memecah percakapan mereka. Nenek itu sudah berpegangan erat pada celana hitam Gintoki. Minta diantarkan oleh samurai berambut perak tersebut.

“Gin- _san_ , ada nenek-nenek yang minta diantarkan olehmu.”

_Siiiing_

“ _Onee-san_ , _onee-san_ , apa kau butuh ojek payung?” dengan pura-pura tidak tahu, Gintoki malah menawarkan payung pada sekumpulan gadis muda yang berdiri menunggu hujan reda. Si nenek masih menempel di celananya, layaknya stiker.

“M-maaf tapi aku sedang menunggu kekasihku.” balas seorang gadis. Ia langsung mundur beberapa langkah., merasa ketakutan melihat seorang pria berwajah mencurigakan yang membawa nenek-nenek di kakinya.

Gintoki berpindah ke gadis yang lainnya. “ _Onee-san_ yang satu ini, apa butuh ojek payung?”

“O-oh, tidak. Terima kasih. S…sebentar lagi kekasihku akan menjemputku.”

Gintoki mulai frustasi. Ia berlari-lari sambil berteriak lantang, membuat nenek-nenek yang berpegangan di celananya itu tergusur-gusur di lantai. “SIAPAPUUUN… ADAKAH YANG BUTUH OJEK PAYUUUNG?”

“SUDAH CUKUUUUP!” Shinpachi tidak tahan lagi. Dia langsung memukul wajah Gintoki sampai pria itu terlempar cukup jauh. Ia menarik-narik kerah Gintoki, menampar pria itu beberapa kali dengan masih meneriakkan masalah ‘pilih-pilih pelanggan’ yang barusan dikatakan oleh pria kriting itu pada Kagura.

Gintoki memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah, ia balas membentak Shinpachi. “Kenapa tidak dari awal saja kau yang mengantarnya, Pattsuan?! Mana aku tahu kalau ada nenek-nenek yang berpegangan ke celanaku? Nenek-nenek tidak perlu payung. Mereka hanya perlu karung bekas atau daun pisang untuk menutupi kepala mereka!”

Shinpachi semakin murka. “Kau berani bilang seperti itu setelah—“

“Ano, permisi…”

Shinpachi dan Gintoki langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang memotong perdebatan mereka. Sesosok makhluk berkulit hijau, tinggi tegap, berwajah mengerikan dengan tanduk besar yang melengkung di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya, berdiri menjulang di antara keduanya.

_‘H-HEDORO?’_

Shinpachi dan Gintoki mulai berkeringat dingin. Firasat buruk langsung menghantui keduanya. Makhluk hijau itu menyeringai, menampilkan deretan giginya yang runcing. Ia kembali membuka suara.

“Apakah hari ini kalian membuka jasa ojek payung? Kalau begitu kebetulan sekali, bisa antarkan aku sampai ke depan gedung sana?” kata Hedoro. Terdengar seperti _‘bisa kubunuh kau di depan gedung sana?’._

“T…tentu saja bisa, Hedoro- _sama_!” kata Gintoki. Dengan sigap menggendong si nenek yang sudah tak berdaya itu di kedua tangannya.

“Shinpachi, kuserahkan dia padamu!” setelah berkata seperti itu, Gintoki langsung melesat menerjang hujan—lupa pada payungnya karena tergesa-gesa. Meninggalkan Shinpachi berdua dengan makhluk bertubuh besar itu.

“KEMBALI KAU, SIALAAAAN!!” teriak Shinpachi setelah sadar jika ia ditinggalkan begitu saja dengan Hedoro. Ia merutuki si maniak makanan manis tersebut yang sudah tak tampak lagi di depannya. Shinpachi lantas berpindah melirik ke arah Kagura. Gadis itu pasti mau—

“Dah, Shinpachi. Aku pergi dulu!” Kagura membuka payung ungunya dan berjalan menembus hujan bersama Sougo.

Air mata mulai menggenangi mata remaja berkacamata itu.

“KALIAN BERDUA BENAR-BENAR SIALAAAAN!!!”

.

Hujan yang semula deras itu kini hanya berupa tetesan-tetesan kecil yang terasa ringan di payung Kagura.

Gerimis. Itu lebih buruk lagi.

Sougo tidak menyukai gerimis karena ia tidak menyukai hal yang tanggung-tanggung. Jika memang ingin turun hujan, lebih baik lebat sekalian. Gerimis seperti ini terkadang membuat kebanyakan orang ragu untuk membuka payung.

Kagura berjalan sembari memegangi payung miliknya dengan sedikit berjinjit karena tinggi badannya dengan Sougo yang terbilang jauh. Baru seperempat jam mereka meninggalkan gedung bioskop tadi. Dan seperempat jam pula Kagura tak henti-hentinya memuntahkan kekesalannya lewat kata-kata kasar. Sougo bilang pelanggan adalah raja. Maka dari itu, Kagura yang harus memegangi payungnya meski tubuhnya lebih pendek dari pelanggannya kali ini. Gadis itu bahkan berjalan di sisi sebelah luar jalan, sisi yang seharusnya ditempati oleh seorang _gentleman._

“Oi, pegang yang benar. Bahu kiriku kebasahan,” kata Sougo dengan nada memerintah.

“Akh! Menyebalkan! Kenapa juga aku harus melakukan ini segala!”

Akhirnya Kagura menyerah. Gadis itu menarik payungnya ke bawah dengan keras sampai kepala Sougo terantuk bagian dalam payung—Kagura melakukannya dengan sengaja. Tangannya terlepas dari gagang payung.

“Hoi!” urat-urat kemarahan muncul di pelipis Sougo. Tampak tidak terima dengan apa yang sudah Kagura lakukan padanya. Sekarang ia yang mengambil alih gagang payung tersebut.

Kagura sudah tidak peduli. Ia berlari kecil menjauhi Sougo.

Kagura lantas membiarkan tubuhnya dihujani jarum-jarum air dari atas langit yang seolah-olah menyambut kedatangannya. Warna rambutnya menggelap, dan Kagura tidak masalah dengan angin yang membawa suhu hangat di tubuhnya pergi. Diantara rintik hujan yang membasahi dedaunan, tubuh Kagura menari-nari gembira. Ia membuat percikkan-percikkan air dari ujung sepatunya. Percikkan itu tak pernah gagal menciptakan tawa riang dari bibirnya.

Sougo melihatnya sebagai sesuatu yang kekanak-kanakan. Pemandangan di depannya bukanlah sesuatu yang spesial baginya. Setidaknya beberapa waktu yang lalu, di saat Edo sedang diterjang hujan badai, ia pernah melihat adegan serupa—dengan pemeran yang sama juga tentunya.

Sougo tahu si _China_ ini sangat menyukai hujan.

Tak lama setelah itu, ia memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kagura. Ia merasa seperti orang kurang kerjaan yang memandangi bocah ketika sedang bermain hujan-hujanan. Tapi baru saja dirinya akan melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menarik ujung bajunya. Sougo menoleh.

“Kau mau pergi kemana?” tanya Kagura penuh penekanan. Seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup, dan tangannya masih belum lepas dari pakaian Sougo.

“ _Are?_ Kupikir kau sedang sibuk hujan-hujanan jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi sendirian saja.”

“Jangan bercanda! Hujannya semakin deras!” bentak Kagura dengan suara bergetar. Tubuhnya menelusup masuk ke zona aman payung yang dipegang pemuda Shinsengumi tersebut. Ruang geraknya terbatas. Dia tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan Sougo, namun ia juga tidak ingin kehujanan lagi. Harusnya Kagura membawa payung pantai saja.

Bibir Kagura terlihat pucat dan Sougo juga melihat tubuh Kagura yang menggigil. Laki-laki itu memasang tampang mengejek. _Bodoh sekali bocah ini_ , pikirnya dalam hati.

“Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau datang ke sana untuk menonton film ‘Kecupan Terakhir Si Peri Hujan’?” Kagura akhirnya membuka mulut setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan hanya diiringi suara derasnya air hujan. Ia bertanya tanpa menoleh ke arah pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya.

“Kau bertanya padaku?”

“Tidak!” Kagura menjawab acuh. Membersit hidungnya di bagian lengan Sougo dan meninggalkan ingusnya di sana. Sougo mendecih jijik.

“Itu benar-benar film yang payah!” komentar Kagura.

“Kau menontonnya juga?”

Kagura mengedikkan bahu.

Film itu mengisahkan tentang seorang pria yang ditinggal pergi kekasihnya setelah mereka hidup bersama lebih dari lima tahun. Si pria mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan koma selama dua bulan. Setelah siuman, diketahui jika pria tersebut hilang ingatan. Sang kekasih tidak bisa menerimanya karena pria tersebut lupa pada keluarganya, lupa pada masa lalunya, bahkan lupa pada dirinya. Akhirnya sang kekasih nekat untuk membenturkan kepala si pria pada batu besar di belakang rumahnya agar pria itu kembali mendapat ingatannya. Setelahnya, si pria kembali koma selama setengah tahun. Dan tepat di penghujung bulan Desember, di hari berhujan, nyawa pria tersebut tidak bisa ditolong lagi.

The end.

Dahi Sougo mengerut ketika mendengar Kagura menceritakan garis besar cerita dari film tersebut. Ia tidak menonton sampai selesai karena langsung terlelap di lima detik pertama film tersebut mulai. Kapten divisi satu itu terbangun karena mendengar isak tangis Hijikata di samping tempat duduknya. _Lalu, dimana peri hujannya? Eh? Jangan-jangan pria itu berubah menjadi peri hujan di akhir filmnya?_ Sougo merasa ingin menonton kembali film itu untuk memastikannya sendiri.

“Jika hari turun hujan, maukah kau berbagi payung bersamaku lagi?”

Sougo berhenti, dengan segera menoleh pada gadis yang sedang menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang memerah. Barusan Kagura mengatakan sesuatu yang sama dengan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Apakah itu kata-kata yang sangat penting dalam film tersebut? Sampai-sampai seorang Okita Sougo mengingatnya cukup jelas meskipun ia ketiduran.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kagura balas menatap. “Itu kata-kata terakhir si pria sebelum ia melangkah ke dunia roh dan berubah menjadi butiran-butiran gula.”

Aaah, baiklah.

Mereka kembali berjalan.

“Kau ini…” Kagura bilang.

_Sekarang apa?_

Sougo memerhatikan hidung gadis itu bergerak-gerak dan bagaimana cara dia menarik nafas. “Kenapa kau harum sekali?”

“Hah?” lagi-lagi langkah kaki Sougo terhenti, begitu pun Kagura.

“Aku tanya kenapa tubuhmu harum sekali?” Kagura kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya karena berpikir orang bodoh di depannya punya pendengaran yang tidak bagus.

Sougo terdiam dengan wajah keheranan. Apa ada yang salah dengan gadis ini sampai berkata seperti itu? Sebelumnya tak pernah ada orang yang bilang kalau tubuhnya harum. Apa mungkin gara-gara tadi pagi bajunya tak sengaja kena tumpahan pewangi pakaian yang dia masukkan ke botol mayones Hijikata?

Kalaupun gadis itu berniat memuji, pasti ada sesuatu di baliknya. Mungkin saja Kagura bilang tubuh Sougo harum padahal itu adalah kebalikannya. Karena bahkan sejarah pun belum pernah mencatat kalau Kagura pernah memuji Sougo.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, tanpa sadar Sougo mengangkat lengan kanannya, mencium bagian lipatan ketiaknya sendiri.

“Kau sedang apa?” tanya Kagura sedikit heran.

_Tidak bau!_

“Tidak sedang apa-apa,” Sougo kembali menurunkan lengannya dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

“Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku!”

“Soal apa?”

“Kenapa kau harum!”

Sougo mendengus keras. “Tentu saja. Aku mandi dua kali sehari.”

“Memangnya orang harus mandi sesering itu?” si gadis Yato kembali bertanya.

Kali ini Sougo semakin heran. Ia mulai menduga-duga.

“ _China_ , jangan-jangan… kau jarang mandi?”

Kagura menggelengkan kepalanya. “Gin- _chan_ bilang jangan terlalu sering mandi atau nanti tubuhmu akan mudah lapuk seperti kayu.”

“Dia bilang seperti itu karena dia malas mandi.”

“Itu tidak benar! Orang itu bukan malas mandi tapi hanya malas keramas saja,” ujar Kagura berusaha membela. “Aku pernah menemukan beberapa bangkai tikus dan kecoa di rambut Gin- _chan_!”

Sougo mengernyit jijik.

Setelah itu, keduanya berjalan dengan hening. Langit di atas mereka masih setia menciptakan tetesan-tetesan air. Gerimis lagi.

Baiklah. Setelah belokan ini, mereka akan sampai di halte bus. Tanpa sadar, Kagura bersorak dalam hati. Ingin rasanya segera berpisah dengan orang payah yang menumpang di payungnya ini.

_BRUUUUSSHHH!!_

Tubuh Kagura kembali basah kuyup karena cipratan air dari sebuah mobil truk yang melaju kencang. Truk itu melewati kubangan air dan mengotori tubuh Kagura karena gadis itu berjalan di sisi luar jalan. Sougo menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

“HOI!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SIALAN?! CEPAT KEMBALI!” Kagura langsung berteriak marah. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk truk yang sudah membuat bajunya kotor.

Awalnya Kagura berniat mengejar dan menghajar sopir truk tersebut, tapi matanya terasa sangat perih. Ia menggosok-gosok matanya dengan kasar. Bekas cipratan air itu pasti juga tak sengaja masuk ke matanya.

“Baiklah, baiklah. Biar kulihat. Jangan dikucek terus.” Sougo mendekati Kagura karena merasa gemas juga melihat si _China_ itu tak henti-hentinya mengucek matanya.

“Tidak bisa, bodoh! Ini perih sekali!” rengek Kagura.

“Tenanglah,” laki-laki itu mengambil tempat tepat di depan Kagura. “Ikuti aku. Tarik nafas, huuuh… buang. Tarik nafas, huuuh… tarik nafas lagi, lalu buang.”

Sougo terkekeh jahat karena Kagura dengan polosnya malah mengikuti apa yang dia katakan.

“KAU! INI TIDAK ADA GUNANYA! MATAKU MASIH PERIH!” bentak Kagura, merasa dipermainkan.

“Hei…” Sougo menangkap pergelangan tangan gadis itu yang terus ia gunakan untuk mengucek-ucek matanya. Tangan kiri Sougo memindahkan gagang payung yang dipegangnya agar kembali pada pemilik aslinya. Gadis itu patuh. Kemudian Sougo menunduk, meraih wajah Kagura.

Baru kali ini Sougo bisa sedekat ini dengan si gadis China tanpa adanya adu pukul terlebih dahulu. Pemuda itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Padahal tubuh Kagura terlihat basah kuyup, tetapi pipinya yang merah malah terasa hangat di tangannya. Dan ia pun baru menyadari jika gadis penikmat hujan ini memiliki paras yang cukup menarik.

Sougo kembali mengamati. Si gadis memiliki hidung yang kecil—mungkin saja diberikan oleh sang ibu. Karena pernah sekali Sougo melihat ayah Kagura dan ia sama sekali tidak menemukan kemiripan diantara keduanya. Mata bulatnya terlihat bengkak,mungkin karena Kagura terus-terusan menggosok matanya tadi. Dan meskipun gadis itu terpejam namun dahinya seringkali mengerut ketika merasakan pergerakkan jari Sougo di wajahnya. Kemudian bibirnya, bibir pucatnya terus bergerak-gerak untuk alasan yang tidak Sougo ketahui. Barangkali Kagura merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Sougo kali ini.

Angin kembali berhembus pelan. Titik-titik air dari atas langit mulai berkurang.

“Aku tidak bisa melihat matamu jika kau terus-terusan menutup mata seperti itu,” kata Sougo.

“Kau mau apa?”

“Biar kutiup.”

“Tapi ini perih sekali.” Kagura mengeratkan pegangan di payungnya.

“Cobalah.”

Kagura mencoba untuk membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Sougo tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Gadis China ini bahkan berubah menjadi sangat penurut.

Mata Kagura terbuka sempurna. Dia merasa seperti ada kabut tipis yang menghalangi pandangannya.

_Woah…_

Sougo berdecak dalam hati begitu melihat mata Kagura dalam jarak yang sangat dekat—ini pertama kali baginya. Meski ternoda oleh jejak-jejak merah di bagian putihnya, tetapi hal itu tidak mengurangi jernihnya warna biru di mata tersebut. Seperti samudera. Sougo harus akui jika gadis ini memiliki warna mata yang sangat cantik.

Tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan aneh yang berkumpul di sekitar perutnya. Sougo menyadarinya ketika pertama kali ia menyentuh wajah Kagura. Ya. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu berpikir bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau pada gadis di depannya dengan posisinya sekarang.

Sougo kembali meraih wajah Kagura dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya.

“Kenapa ini terasa menjijikkan,” Kagura memundurkan wajahnya dengan gerakkan tidak nyaman. Pandangannya memang mengabur, tapi dia bisa merasakan wajah laki-laki itu semakin mendekatkan ke arahnya.

Komentar Kagura barusan menimbulkan perasaan lain di hati Sougo. Pemuda itu berhenti sebentar kemudian tersenyum. Bibirnya mendekati mata Kagura. Sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi, bisiknya dalam hati. Ia hanya perlu melakukan apa yang biasa Mitsuba lakukan ketika matanya kelilipan. Hanya saja…

“PWWUUUHH!”

Sougo memang tidak tahan untuk tidak menjahili Kagura di saat seperti ini.

“UAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!! MATAKU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SADIS! MATAKU PASTI BUTAAAAA!” Kagura menjerit histeris. Serasa ada angin kencang berbonus percikkan air yang masuk ke matanya. Sougo memang sengaja meniup mata Kagura sekuat tenaga.

“Kau harusnya berterima kasih karena aku sudah berbaik hati membersihkan kotoran yang ada di matamu.”

Pemuda Shinsengumi itu melihat pemandangan di depannya dengan perasaan puas. Hujan sudah sepenuhnya berhenti. Halte yang menjadi tempat tujuannya sudah di depan mata. Tampak sebuah bus dengan kombinasi warna biru dan putih yang sudah menunggunya. Sougo meraih payung yang terjatuh di samping tubuh Kagura kemudian menutupnya. Dia lantas berjongkok di depan gadis yang sedang berguling-guling di jalanan becek dengan kedua tangan menutupi matanya yang sakit itu.

“Jika hari turun hujan, maukah kau berbagi payung bersamaku lagi?” kata Sougo diakhiri dengan senyum terkembang.

“TIDAK AKAN, SADIS BRENGSEK!!”


End file.
